Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-vapor separation box, and in particular to a water-vapor separation box for an instant-hot type water dispenser.
The Prior Arts
Presently on the market, the water-vapor separation structure can be categorized into two types. For the first type, the water-vapor separation box is separated from the water output end, while the water-vapor separation box is provided with vapor exhaust pipe, such that vapor is processed and then transported to the water output end. For the second type, the water-vapor separation box and the water output end are formed integrally into a body, while the vapor exhaust pipe is provided on its top or its side. Both types of water-vapor separation structures are provided with vapor exhaust pipes to exhaust or recover vapor, yet both have the disadvantages that the connection of the pipes are complicated, and their connection joints are liable to have leakage.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of water-vapor separation structure is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.